


The Mission

by chiogaru



Series: Konoha meets Shangrila - The Great Shinobi-Yokai Alliance!!! [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Gen, OC blames himself, OC gets taken down a notch, Regret, Serious Injuries, Swearing, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 21:31:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10051454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiogaru/pseuds/chiogaru
Summary: Set after the first "Collaboration" series, Obito is sent out on a mission with his father and team-mates only for it all to go disastrously wrong...





	

Obito does not feel like going out on a mission even more so if it's with his old man playing team leader. To think of all the things (or women) he could be doing if he weren't on this mission… 

"Obito. Stay focused, we're in enemy territory…" Kakashi cautions his son while they move stealthily from tree to tree. 

The younger Hatake shrugs, "I've got better things to do than retrieve some scrap of paper…" 

"It's not a scrap of paper, it's a secret document and you better listen to your father, he's got more experience than you'll ever have." Miu reprimands her team-mate. 

"It must be a really important document if the client specifically requested Hatake Kakashi to come on this mission…" Ren observes. "It still seems a little strange though what could it possibly be that has a client demanding and paying out so much money for an A rank mission requiring a team of four Jounin…with one of Konoha's finest leading the mission nonetheless…" 

"My thoughts exactly…" Kakashi responds. "It doesn't feel right and I'm sure there's more to this 'mission' than either of us are seeing right now…" 

"You sure you guys aren't just over-analysing this? Maybe this client just wants to make absolutely sure that we get this document back…waste of money if you ask me…I bet a team of Genin or Chuunin could have handled this just as well…" Obito sighs. 

"Perhaps…" Kakashi goes on calmly. "But it is best we remain cautious and on our guard…" 

*** *** *** 

"What are we waiting for?" Obito demands a little impatiently. "We've just been sitting here and staring at those guys for an hour." 

"Be quiet, baka!" Miu hisses into his ear. "If those are the guys who have the document, we need to plan this out carefully…" 

"The less of a commotion we make the better…" Ren agrees. 

Obito gives his team-mate a blank look, he could already tell that he'd be the henpecked type. 

"If you're all quite done…I have a plan…" Kakashi suddenly speaks and the other three shinobi listen carefully. 

*** *** *** 

"Told you a team of Genin could have done it." Obito remarks while he idly twirls the scroll in his hand. 

"Will you be more careful with that!" Miu snaps. 

"He's right though…" Ren observes. 

"What?" Obito and Miu say in unison. 

"That was too easy…" Kakashi agrees. "As if they wanted us to take it, they didn't even try…" 

"A trap?" Miu voices her thoughts. 

"Everyone be careful and stay on your guard…" The masked shinobi cautions them. 

"That mean we can look and find out what this thing is exactly?" Obito eyes the scroll curiously. 

"Somehow I don't think that's a good-" Ren starts but falls silent as Obito starts to open it. 

"Obito don't!" Kakashi exclaims before throwing a kunai to pin the rapidly unfurling scroll to a nearby tree and out of his son's hands. 

"Explosive tags!" 

*** *** *** 

"Is everyone alright?" Kakashi asks once some of the smoke has cleared. 

Obito raises his hand still trying to get the ringing in his ears to stop. 

"Miu!" Ren exclaims as he rushes to her side. 

"I'm fine…" She winces clutching her arm. "I just got hit by some of the debris…" 

"Let me take a look and I'll have you fixed up in no time…" Ren gently pries her hand away to assess the damage before he starts to patch her up. 

"Good thing we have a medical ninja with us…" Kakashi sighs but turns his attention to their surroundings…if they really were the target of something…they would have just alerted the enemies to their location. "We have to move…" He decides. 

*** *** *** 

If only he hadn't opened that damn scroll…if only none of them had gone on this stupid mission to begin with…then…Obito's hands tremble slightly…in dread, anger…and much to his disgust…fear. There is so much blood…why wouldn't the bleeding stop… 

They had gotten away somehow…if barely. 

_"We have to move…"_

"Ren…why won't the bleeding stop…" Obito hates how shaky his voice sounds. 

Ren is exhausted…he had already used up so much of his chakra...healing Miu and now Kakashi…at least enough so that they could get them back to Konoha for some proper treatment… 

_"Watch out! They're here!"_

"I'm trying my best to stop it Obito…" The weary medical Nin responds. 

_"Obito move!"_

"Don't die on me old man…" He mutters staring helplessly at his father's too still form. "Don't you die…" 

_So many attacks…so many opponents…but for what purpose…and the one targeted…_

"I've done what I can…" Ren pants slightly. "But we need to get moving back to the village…it's pretty bad…for the both of them…" He alternates his gaze from Miu to Kakashi before settling on Obito…"I should treat your wounds too…you're bleeding pretty badly…and those are definitely some third degree burns you've got there…" 

"I'm fine…We leave now…you take Miu…I'll handle my father…" 

_"The sins of the father are passed down to the son! We will have our revenge!"_

Caught off-guard…walked right into a trap…the ambush…they had played perfectly into their plan…the others had been wary when he did not care. 

_The smoke stinging his eyes, his ears still ringing…he was less alert than he had to be…caught first by the enemy's fire jutsu…not able to counter it with a jutsu in time and only partially dodging it…resulting in several burns…his right arm and leg searing in pain…he was quickly targeted as the weakest link in the team…he was a Jounin…and he was failing miserably…another attack sends him flying into a nearby rock face…jarring his entire body violently, sending jolts of pain through him as ribs break…and he falls…_

He does not know how much time has passed…he is just focused on one thing…moving…they had to get back to the village…before… 

_"We will eradicate the White Fang's legacy!"_

All that…some revenge obsessed group of shinobi had gone through all that fucking trouble just to get even with something his grandfather had been responsible for? He had been targeted first because he had been the weaker Hatake…mistakes…he had made too many of them…and on the battlefield…where there is no room for error…it had come at a cost… 

_"T-Tousan…" Obito's eyes widened…one minute three men come charging, wielding weapons he knows he can't dodge…the fall having resulted in his leg being wedged and trapped underneath a fallen tree. 'This is it…' He had thought. 'I'm going to die…'_

_But he hadn't…his father …his father had blocked the attacks…two of them… successfully with kunai…but the third…_

_Blood soaks the older Hatake's mask as he continues to spit up the blood rapidly filling his punctured lung…_

Even now…his breathing is shallow…and the beating of his heart feels so weak…all Obito's pain is forgotten as a cool numbness takes over…and just one thought compels him to keep moving…his father…his teammates…Miu had been badly hurt too…and he isn't prepared to let either of them die on account of his foolishness… 

*** *** *** 

Ai is out training, and both men are out on a mission…Hana sighs…the house just feels very empty and she misses how there just were more people around when Gojyo and Essa had come and visited them with their children… 

She returns to dusting…but seeing as she's only half concentrating on what she is doing she accidentally knocks one of the picture frames down. 

"Oh no…" She groans as she picks it up and frowns…the glass had cracked on one side..."And it's the family picture too…" Now the figures of both Kakashi and Obito are partially obscured. She puts it on the table with a sigh, determined to get back to it later… 

About to return to her dusting she is interrupted by a knock on the door. "Who could that be?" Hana mutters, it isn't often that they get visitors…not unannounced at least. "I'm coming!" She calls out as she hurries to the door. 

"Gai?" Hana blinks in surprise…true she had no idea who to expect but Gai hadn't seemed likely…he only ever stopped by when Kakashi was home…Something doesn't feel right to her…and this is encouraged by the fact that Gai looks…unusually sombre…and Gai never was unless… 

"Gai…what's wrong?" Her voice trembles slightly as a feeling of dread settles in the pit of her stomach. 

"Kakashi's team returned from the mission…" Gai pauses. "It did not go as intended…" 

Hana's breathing quickens as she starts to panic a little, "Gai…where are my husband and son? What happened to Kakashi and Obito!?" 

"…Obito is stable and recovering in the ward…as is one of his team-mates…the other along with Kakashi is in the ICU…" He finishes seriously. 

Hana feels sick as the dread intensifies and she's sure she's trembling all over, "Gai…I want to see my husband…and my son…" 

"You might be able to see Obito…but…it may be a fair while before-" 

"I will see them now, Gai!" Hana snaps though it is more out of fear than anger. 

*** *** *** 

"Ah, you've improved Ai!" Midori exclaims. "Your speed has increased quite dramatically!" 

"Only because we train together so much, Midori!" Ai returns as she dodges her friend's kick. "Hey…you think we can step it up a little?" 

"You mean?" 

"Remove the weights." 

And with that being done they really lay into each other…it goes without saying that Konoha kunoichi are among the finest there are. They find that they need to stop fairly quickly after realising just how much the training grounds are being torn apart. 

"You think we overdid it a little?" Ai remarks as she inspects a tree that had been 'knocked over' in the training process. 

"Perhaps we were a little too youthful…" Midori laughs nervously. 

"Ai-san!" A voice calls out a short distance away. 

Ai turns slightly and blinks in surprise…a young man was running towards the training grounds, his messy ginger hair being the first thing coming into view. 

"Nobu?" She eyes her former team-mate as he comes to a stop in front of her, panting slightly…It looks as though he had grown taller… "Is something wrong? You're usually always at the academy…" 

"I was stationed on gate duty today…" He explains finally catching his breath as his countenance grows more serious. "I was on gate duty when…the team Kakashi-san was leading returned from the mission…" 

Ai tenses…she has a bad feeling. "…Was the mission successful?" 

Nobu frowns slightly and averts his eyes, "I honestly cannot say…but…they were in bad shape…" 

"How bad?" Ai asks calmly. 

"…There…was a lot of blood…your brother and his team-mate were near collapsing by the time they reached the gates…" 

"And my father?" 

"…Your brother was carrying him…and…" 

"Don't hold back on me Nobu…" 

"It didn't look like he was breathing…" The Chuunin finishes quietly. 

That was all Ai needed to hear before she breaks into a run…Midori and Nobu don't bother calling after her…perhaps they'd meet up with her later at the hospital… 

*** *** *** 

They waited…Hana…Ai…Motoko…her mother Anko…Ren's family had gone in to see their son…he'd recovered a little faster than Obito had…the latter still being unconscious. 

Hana is gripping her daughter's hand tightly…she had been ever since yelling at the nurses had proven ineffective…Kakashi still is in the ICU…as is Motoko's younger sister Miu…she and Anko are just as anxious. Ai appears the calmest...although inside her emotions are raging…but she clings to the shinobi rule…she would not show her emotion…she has to remain strong…if not for herself then at least for her mother… 

The waiting is killing them all though…the uncertainty…the inability to be able to do something about it… 

"Sakura-san is the best medical shinobi in the whole village…" Ai reassures her mother. "She has even surpassed her master, Tsunade-sama…Tousan…Tousan will be alright…" 

Hana squeezes her daughter's hand in response as she smiles weakly…She wants nothing more than to rush to her husband's side… 

Another hour goes by and then…finally…the pink-haired kunoichi steps out into corridor where they are all currently waiting. Hana is on her feet in a flash and the first to reach the medic Nin. 

"Kakashi! How is he? When can I see him?!" Hana demands frantically. 

"Hana-san…please calm down…" The woman tells her gently and waits for Hana to compose herself a little. "We've managed to stabilize him for now…but…" 

"What is the extent of the damage?" Ai wants to know, not having been able to learn anything useful from the hospital staff she had questioned. 

"Punctured lung…level three haemorrhaging…we've given him a transfusion so he's doing better…and he's also sustained some damage to both his legs and a mild concussion…He's going to have to spend some time in the hospital…and the recovery process is going to be a painful one…" 

"Can I see him?" Hana asks her voice trembling. 

"We've put him in the same ward as Obito…" Sakura responds. "Neither of them is going to be conscious…Obito's got a few broken ribs that we've mended the best we can, and we've patched up the burns and lacerations on his arms and legs…however there will be some slight scarring for the more serious wounds..." She pauses. "I can give you fifteen minutes alone with them for now…if sensei remains stable for another two hours…I can permit you to remain in the room with him…" 

"Which ward?" Ai asks. 

"Five…" The medical Nin responds before she turns to the anxiously waiting Motoko and Anko. 

*** *** *** 

"Kakashi…" Hana kneels by her husband's side and clasps his hand in hers with a tenderness Ai has never known her mother to possess. Her chest tightens as she looks at her father…the mask had been removed so as not to hinder the respirator. Neither of them had ever seen the Copy-Ninja in such a state…he appears so vulnerable…fragile almost…and much older… 

Ai feels a sharp tightening of her chest and succeeds where her mother fails…she does not cry… 

"Kakashi…" Hana whimpers, "Don't you dare even consider dying…and don't pretend you can't hear me because I know you can…I'm not going to be a widow dammit! I won't let you make me one!" Tears stream freely from her eyes as she ever so slightly runs her hand along her husband's face. Ai feels compelled to look away…Even though it is her father who she loves dearly…she cannot help but feel that she's…intruding…and that what little time there for them to remain in the ward…she should let her mother have with Kakashi… 

So, instead she moves to the other side of the room to the bed occupied by her brother…she feels a little bad…both she and her mother had gone to Kakashi's side first…then again he is in worse condition while Obito is in the clear…so who could blame them…she finds a stool and quietly takes a seat by her older brother's bedside…from what she can see his arms are heavily bandaged …as is his chest…his breathing is ragged and uneasy even in the medically induced slumber. 

'What happened out there?' She can't help but wonder and is determined to go find Ren as soon as the fifteen minutes are up… 

*** *** *** 

"Revenge?" Ai repeats quietly. 

Ren nods. He is in slightly better condition than the rest of his team with far fewer bandages on him…he'd probably be discharged within a week…however Ai is grateful to the mild-mannered medical Nin…without him…none of them may have even made it back to the village…a thought that causes chills to run down her spine. 

"From what I was able to gather at least…everything…it was…all so chaotic…" He frowns. "Are Obito and Kakashi-san…?" 

"Obito's going to be fine…my father is stable…for now…" Ai responds softly. 

Ren sighs, obviously a little relieved, "I hope Kakashi-san makes a fully recovery…" Then he eyes the masked kunoichi a little more seriously. "Ai-san…I have a favour to ask of you…Could…Could you find out how Miu-chan is doing? I've asked the nurses but they won't tell me anything…" 

Ai smiles slightly...of course Ren would want to know how his girlfriend is doing. 

"I'll do what I can…" Ai tells him as she turns to exit the room. Ren had told her what he could…but it is evident that she needs to wait for Obito to wake up to get the full story…she doubts her father will be in much of a condition to talk… 

*** *** *** 

Miu isn't hard to find…all Ai really needs to look for are the older girl's mother and sister…who are easy to find since they're not trying to stay hidden…Although she does have to sneak into the ward as she doubts the nurses would actually permit her to go in. 

"How is she?" Ai asks softly from close to the doorway. 

Both the older kunoichi tense slightly at the sudden sound of her voice. 

"Asleep…and on painkillers…so hopefully she won't be in a foul mood when she wakes up…" Motoko responds once they both realise that it's just Ai. "She's going to get through this fine…" 

"Ren will be relieved to hear it…" Ai sighs. 

"And…how are Kakashi-san and your brother?" 

"…My father's stable for the moment…Obito's going to be fine…" Ai responds…telling them the same she had told Ren. 

"He'll pull through…" Anko tells the masked girl. "Kakashi isn't one to go out that easy…" 

"Thank you, Anko-san…" 

*** *** *** 

I'm not going to wait another minute!" Hana bellows and stomps her foot for emphasis. 

"Hana-san…please calm down…" The pink-haired medical Nin sighs. "You haven't even been waiting an hour…" 

"I want to be with my husband!" This time there is a noticeable quiver in her voice. 

"Alright…" Sakura sighs in defeat. "But please…you have to be quiet in there…" 

Ai hates seeing her mother in so much pain… 

*** *** *** 

Pain…it hurts…every time he breathes… 

Darkness meets him as Obito slowly opens his eyes…his mind is dazed…and confused…the last thing he remembers…the blurry outline of the village's gates…and before that…memories so horrible they could be explained away as a nightmare…but the pain is real…the nightmare had been real… 

'Tousan!' He sits up rapidly only to gasp and wince as pain jolts through him…he glances over to the other side of the room…he sees the form on the bed…and can just make out his father's silver hair…so he is alive…and there next to him…asleep in the chair…'Kasan…' 

Guilt consumes him. 

He leans back down into the pillow…the pain doesn't really bother him anymore…as he replays what had happened in his mind…over and over again…and he always comes to the same conclusion… 

'It was my fault…' 

*** *** *** 

Three days…Kakashi remained the way he was for three days…before he had finally woken up and smiled at his wife…Hana had cried harder than either of her children had ever seen. 

Ren was the first to be discharged…followed by Obito two weeks later…he'd undergone several healing sessions for his ribs…but he was warned not do any training as the bone at this stage was still much too fragile and required a few months more to fully recover. 

Hana still spends most of her time at the hospital…so it's just Ai and Obito at home. 

Ai is worried…she had noticed that even at the hospital her brother wasn't being himself…he hardly talks even now…and he's been ignoring all advances girls have been making on him…shrugging their concerns over his health off and walking right past them as if they didn't exist… 

A month or so passes…while Kakashi is steadily improving…Obito only seems to have gotten worse…he's hardly spoken (if and when he speaks at all) to anyone…not his team-mates…not even Ai or his parents…in fact…he'd been avoiding the hospital like the plague…he only ever returns home to sleep…and when he does he's usually so drunk he can hardly get through the door…Hana still is staying at the hospital as Kakashi's official 'watcher' and while Ai is very worried about her brother's condition…she does not want to burden her mother with any more troubles… 

Lately she's taken to staying up late…waiting for Obito to come home…which only seems to be later with each passing day…and today is no exception. 

"Don't fall asleep…" Ai continues to tell herself…but it was getting increasingly more difficult…and she knows that these weeks of sleep deprivation could hardly be good for her…but…she doesn't know what else she could do for her brother…other than make sure he gets in through the door and into bed…he doesn't talk to her…and her repeated attempts to get some verbal response out of him have met with little to no success. 

She snaps to attention when there's a sudden knock on the door…she had been so close to dozing off…she frowns…Obito never knocked…especially not when he was drunk…She approaches the door with caution and opens it hesitantly. 

"Gai-san!" she exclaims. 

The older man has the younger Hatake male slung over his shoulder. "I found him passed out by the memorial stone…" He explains. 

"Oh, thank you so much for bringing him home." Ai bows hastily before her best friend's father helps put Obito to bed… 

"Can I make you some tea, Gai-san?" Ai offers but he shakes his head. 

"No thank you, Ai-san…" He furrows his brow in concern. "I know it's been hard on your family…and…if you ever need anything…don't hesitate to ask." 

"Thank you…" Ai responds softly. 

"Take care…" He tells her, giving the young kunoichi's shoulder a reassuring squeeze before he leaves. 

Ai's hands tremble as she takes a seat at the kitchen table…even if she wanted to…what help could she possibly ask for if she doesn't even know what the problem is? Obito won't talk to her…her father hasn't nearly recovered enough…and…her mother has dealt with more than enough…She feels…lost…she just doesn't know what to do anymore…


End file.
